


Flower Crowns

by Rexaconda



Series: Fluffy Mad Max/Madoka Magica Oneshots [1]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: First work on here yay!, I swear it will get better with each oneshot, I'm not pairing Nagisa and Nux tbh, If anything its platonic, Multi, Other, Sorry if this is bad, ahhh, it's short too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexaconda/pseuds/Rexaconda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nux finds himself in a meadow...and with an odd white haired child. So, she decides to make him a flower crown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crowns

  Nux groaned as he awoke, clutching his head as he sat up. The last thing he remembered was...honestly, nothing. He began to take in his surroundings. A river ran near him, the sound reaching his ears in ear-splitting audio. Small soft things lay at his side. No, lay everywhere around him. He grunted, laying back down to see the blue skies, clouds littering it. A loud giggle broke him from his thoughts. It appeared to sound childish, female, and was getting closer to him. Before he could really reach to much else, a small foot hit his side, tumbling over into the grass beside him.

  "Ha ha! Caught you, Nagisa~!" Another female came running through the meadow, coming right over Nux. She picked up the other girl who had the name 'Nagisa', who only laughed more. "Alright, now how about we go back inside, hm?" The smaller one shook her head, having caught side of Nux, curiosity kicking in. "Okay, come in when you're ready, okay? Mami and Kyouko are preparing things for us, after all~"

  "Okay, Sayaka!" She smiled, being set down into the bright flowers. As her friend set off, Nagisa was already making what seemed to be a flower crown. Whites, brilliant pinks, yellows, oranges, reds, and even blue and purple were on her fingertips. She worked fast, looking over at Nux with a small wave. She worked her way into a circle, making small touches on the flowery object. She stood from her position, dusted herself off, and walked over to him. He began to stand, though the small girl shook her head and motioned for him to sit back down. That thing couldn't possibly be for him, could it?

  He was proven wrong when the object was set onto his head, softly. It was like some kind of crown, and the work made him a bit happy, the girl appearing to be proud of herself. "Perfect fit!" She grinned, sitting down in front of him. "What's your name?"

  "Nux. And yours is Nagisa." He seemed to have no trouble saying her name, which made her a bit more happy.

  "Indeed. Do you like it?" She asked, eyes brightening in what seemed to be hope. The irises of her eyes were each two colors; red and...sandstone-ish. It creeped him out slightly.  

  "Yes. Where are we?" It was like the two were playing a game of 20 Questions. It was odd.

  "Whatever you wanna call it. Home, heaven, hell. For me, it's Safety." She shrugged. "Where did you come from?"

  "A hellhole." The thought of the Citadel rolled through his mind, and the mad man he used to think of a god. "What is this?" He held up a flower.

  "A flower, it's how I made the thing on your head," She said, pointing for emhasis. A draft blew lazily around them, blowing the 'flowers' around. Nux couldn't believe his eyes. It was Valhalla...But...Better. Even if Capable wasn't there. That's all that's missing. His chest tightened at the thought of her almost instantly, Nagisa picking up on it just as fast. 

  "You miss someone, don't you?" His eyes shot to her, the mle almost instantly frowning. She hesitated to continue. "I've lost most of my loved ones, too. It was sad, yes, but it was also my fault for being so stupid and reckless. But, then I found an awesome group who were--no, are what I am. And I've grown stronger beause of it. What I'm saying is that you need to move on. If you don't, it'll--" She was cut off.

  "I don't want to move on. I want her." He sounded like he was whining. Like Nagisa did when she wanted cheesecake. She stood, silently, and hugged him tightly. 

  "I know about how painful the chest tightening, it gets better if you move on. Trust me."

  "His eyes widened at her words. How could he get over the redhead? It was hard enough getting to her, and only for a couple of days. He watched as she casually sat herself into his lap, as if nothing happened. In her hands, were more flowers, the young girl weaving them again. He leaned against her, staring into her lap to watch her work. His hand reached up as he touched the velvety surface of the flower crown. How would she know of such pain? She was younger than him. If he stood, she would probably only reach his waist. And she looked so fragile. Reminding him of The Dag slightly, though more childish. 

  The flowers, though. They made him happy. And shinier than chrome.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! I hope this was good! Thanks if you read! ^^;


End file.
